


The Religion of Spiders

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Andrew and Steven are best friends who can always bring each other's moods up!Oneshot/drabble





	The Religion of Spiders

You know, Steven wasn't really having a good day today. Nothing too serious. But he was feeling sort of sad. Andrew, his best friend, could tell right away and he picked up on it. He decided to do something about it too.

"Hey, you know, if spiders had a complex social structure like us and they viewed humans as gods," Andrew was saying. Ignoring the 'if' and just going with it. "And each one of us had a religion that groups of spiders group into--you know what that would mean?"

Steven stared.

"It would mean that there is a group of spiders out there who are rooting for you!"

"Oh." Andrew gave him a little smile then. "Uh, thanks?"


End file.
